


Heartbeat

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Imagines [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Based on Imagine, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, less than a fic, more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kili running his thumb across your lips before kissing you.</p><p>-Kili and Reader come to realize their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listing to Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood, it helped shape this more than a drabble/less than a fic and is really pretty. Also, this Imagine came from ImagineXHobbit on Tumblr.

The sun had just finished setting as dinner was ending and as always, with Bilbo cooking, it had been quite delicious. The night itself was warm and clear as the moon shone bright and full. You watched as the cooking fire died down and observed the Company. Thorin and Gandalf were on the far side of the camp, quietly talking, possibly about what tomorrow would bring. Kili and Fili were sharpening and cleaning weapons; Dori was darning torn clothes and talking while Ori wrote in his journal; Bofur and Bombur were cleaning up the pots and pans. Quite chatter filled the small camp. Everything was warm and comfortable, yet you felt the need to be alone, with just your thoughts. Recently you’ve come to realize you had feelings for Kili and you were trying your best to keep them at bay. He was your best friend and in case he didn’t feel the same, you didn’t want to risk that friendship

You quietly stand and make your way out of camp, venturing into the darker forest. You have only walked a short distance and already the forest has swallowed the bright camp and you can no longer hear the Company. Pushing your way through a particular thick set of junipers, you find yourself in a small glade. The trees completely surround it, closing it off from the rest of the forest. Small white and purple flowers speckle the clover covered ground and off to your right, a smooth boulder sits. Fireflies float in the air and twinkle like little embers in the air. It’s quiet and looks like something out of a fairytale. _It’s beautiful!_

Giggling like a child, you close your eyes start to twirl, dancing amongst the fireflies. It takes your mind off of things. The journey, constantly being on your guard for danger, and your blossoming feelings for Kili all fades out. Rustling branches catch your attention, and you whirl around to face whatever is causing it, eyes now wide open and searching.

“Kili! You scared me half to death!” you exclaim, your hand clutched over your frantic heart. Warmth flushes your face and butterflies try to fly up from your stomach to your throat.

“Sorry,” Kili said, moving forwards. “I did not mean to disturb you. I saw you leaving the camp and wanted to make sure you were alright.” You cock your head to the side; you hadn’t seen Kili coming into the glade, even though he had made noise…

“How long have you been standing there?” you question, your face flushing in embarrassment. Kili chuckles.

“Long enough to know you are a marvelous dancer,” he grins.

“Oh. Thanks,” you twist your hands in front of you and stare at the ground. Kili reaches out and grasps your hands in his. Your head shoots up to look into his warm, brown eyes.

“Dance with me?” He asks, his voice low and eagerness in his eyes.

“I…I don’t really know how, I just move to my own rhythm,” you stammer.

“Please?”

“Okay.” Kili takes one of your hands and places it on his shoulder while he rests one hand on your hip, before taking your free hand in his. Together, you start to sway and move back and forth. You timidly meet Kili’s eyes; he’s just as nervous as you are. A few awkward moments pass before you both laugh; this is ridiculous. Kili is your friend, and you are his. You’ve helped each other in battle and tended each other’s wounds afterwards. It is Kili you tell about your nightmares and it is you he has confided his fears. You both relax.

The air and wind carry the soft night sounds of the forest and the fireflies cast golden glows on your skin. You can hear your heart beating in your ears and feel Kili’s beating strong in his chest. “That’s my favorite sound,” you murmur.

“What is?” Kili asks, his question quietly earnest.

“A heartbeat,” you tell him, a smile gracing your face before you scoff at how ridiculous you must sound. Smiling, Kili lifts his arm and you twirl before he reaches out and pulls you close again. His hand is now on your lower back, and you are much closer than you had been. The laughter leaves both of your eyes and it is like you are seeing each other for the first time. Butterflies flutter in your stomach and your knees suddenly feel weak. _Could he feel the same?_

“Kili?” you whisper. You can feel you emotions in your eyes and hope he understands. Kili lets go of your hand and trails his slowly up your arm and over your shoulder. His eyes are dark and searching as his hand reaches your face. He cups your jaw and his face moves closer; you can feel his gentle breath. Kili brushes your lower lip, feather light, with his thumb, like he is silently asking you a question. You lean into his touch and tangle your free hand in his long locks, savoring the soft feel of his hair.

Together you close the gap between you, and your lips meet in a gentle brush. Tender, hesitant kisses are traded like both of you are scared at any minutes, the other will change their mind and walk away. As you tilt your head to the side, the kiss deepens. Kili’s tongue gently searches and you make a soft noise of approval in the back of your throat. For how long you stay in the embrace, you could not tell. When you finally part, Kili barely whispers your name; it’s no more than a breath. Your foreheads rest against each other, eyes shut, and your gentle pants are all that can be heard.

“It is yours, you know,” Kili whispers.

“What is?”

He opens his eyes and takes your hand and places it over his pounding heart. You copy him, and place Kili’s hand over your heart. Right now, your world is perfect and damn the Arkenstone and gold; you have the only treasure that means anything in your arms. You never wish to leave the small glade, where you and your love danced in the firefly glow.

**Author's Note:**

> *Love from the Brunette


End file.
